Reunion
by MegamanRockmanfan101
Summary: The three best friends have a reunion after the Blue Bomber is chosen to be in the new Super Smash Brothers, and they have a day full of fun.


**AN- Oh** **God, I've been playing Super Smash Bros 4 and it's amazing! I'm sooooooooooo happy I managed to get my hands on a copy!**

* * *

><p>"When will this 'special guest' be here?! I'm tired of waiting!" Sonic whined.<p>

"Wha? Sonic your that impatient?" Mario replied shaking his head.

"We've been here for an hour...!"

"5 minutes..." Mario corrected.

"UGH!" Sonic growled. "That's it I'm going to do something else until this dude shows u-" The fastest thing alive started until he heard a voice.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, A ROBOT FROM 20XX, ALL THE WAY FROM CAPCOM, IT'S THE SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT..." An announcer started until a blue light touched the ground forming a familiar robot with a gun for an arm. "MEGAMAN!" The announcer shouted loudly finishing his sentence.

Mario and Sonic gasped, "MEGAMAN?!"

The Blue Bomber looked up and slowly opened his blue eyes. he suddenly noticed his old friends standing there, right in front of him, if he was human he would be crying tears of joy. "MARIO! SONIC!" The blue robot cried as he hugged both of them.

"Glad to see you old friend!" Mario said cheerfully.

"Duude! It's been forever!" Sonic said as he chuckled. "We totally have some catching up to do!"

"Why don't we go eat? I'm starving!" Mario stated.

"Whaaaaa?! Dude didn't you just eat before you got here?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah but just a snack, I didn't eat much breakfast because I was to exited..." Mario replied.

"So why are you here, Rock?" Sonic asked with a smile.

"Because I'm being put into the new Super Smash brothers!"

Sonic and Mario both gasped, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Why didn't Nintendo tell me?!" Mario exclaimed.

"I can't believe SEGA didn't notify me!" Sonic complained.

"Well, maybe it's because you aren't in the game..." Megaman said while shrugging.

"What do you mean?! Of course I'm in the game! Man, you've been behind..." Sonic replied in a slightly frustrated voice as he chuckled once more.

"Well it's not like I had access to the internet... I mean..." Megaman explained.

"I see, well SEGA and Nintendo are basically 'partners' now, they aren't as big of rivals as they used to be back in the 90s..." The fastest thing alive explained.

"And I'm glad to, I never had anything against Sonic..." Mario stated.

The Blue Bomber chuckled, "That is great to hear! Soo... now what?" Megaman started from cheerfully to slightly bored.

"Well, like Mario said maybe we should grab some lunch... I'm craving chilly dogs right now!" Sonic said as he chuckled.

The Blue Bomber, who also chuckled, "Oh Sonic, you never change!"

"Same ol cocky chilly dog lovin fast hedgehog!" Sonic replied with a slight smirk.

_Later_

The trio sat at a small table outside a Cafe, "Soo umm what do you guys wanna order?" Sonic asked starting a conversation.

"Pasta!" Mario said instantly with a cheerful smile.

"Dude, no wonder you are so unhealthy..." Sonic sighed shaking his head.

"I get tons of exersize by saving Peach, You have no idea how many times I have saved her, the only reason she hasn't been kidnapped recently is because we are working on the new game..." Mario rambled.

"Hey, I wonder what my weapons are..." Megaman said curiously.

"Man, one thing is for sure you'll have that metal blade... what a party that will be..."

"I hope I can dodge that, even my jumping skills can't match your throwing metal blade skills... or whatever it's called..." Mario replied.

Sonic chuckled, "Nintendo treats you like God, of course you'll be really strong!"

"Everyone will be strong, because then it's fair." Mario said with a smile.

A lady with roller blades came towards the table with the trio, she was wearing a yellow dress. "Hello would you like to orde-" She started until she noticed Sonic. "EEEE!" She squealed.

"HEY! STAY AWAY FROM MY SONIC!" A familiar raging voice shouted. It was Amy rose in a yellow dress just like the waiter.

"A-AMY!" The fastest thing alive exclaimed, he tried to run off but Mario grabbed him.

"Err, I'll have some pasta and he'll have some chilly dogs..." Mario said feeling slightly uneasy.

"What do you want si- MEGAMAN?!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm in the new smash bros!" The blue bomber replied cheerfully.

Amy chuckled, "That's great! Now, ummm what would you like to order?"

"Umm... I could use an E tank... I don't eat food..."

"Oh dear, I'm afraid we don't sell those..." Amy replied sadly.

"Hey it's ok, Dr Light can always give some to me!" Megaman said smiling.

"Hehe, ok I'll be right back with your guys food... lalala!" The pink hedgehog sang as she zoomed off in he roller blades.

Sonic sighed, "Dang, why did I have to run into her?!"

Mario shrugged, "Some crazy crush..."

"She'll have to get over it someday I mean... seriously dude!" Sonic said in a grumpy tone of voice.

"AHEM!" Amy was standing next to the table holding a plate of food.

"Oh god!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran off.

"SONIC GET BACK HERE!" Amy said grabbing her hammer.

"AMY STOP IT! AGH!" Sonic shouted angrily.

Megaman grabbed Amy by the arm, "Uhh what do I do now?" The blue bomber asked confused.

"Err, RUN!" Sonic exclaimed as he rushed behind the pink Hedgehog and grabbed Megaman before she could do anything.

_Later..._

"DUDE! You are so lucky she didn't kill you... she'll do anything to make me fall in love with her..." Sonic looked at Mario all of a sudden, "Soo, how is Princess Peach?"

The plumber blushed, "She's fine...?"

"No, I mean your relationship!" The fastest thing alive replied smirking.

"Sonic, do you even like girls?" Megaman questioned.

"Not really..." Sonic replied.

"I can see you have some bickering sometimes..." The blue bomber stated.

"Guess you could put it that way, haha..." Sonic replied with a chuckle.

"But I'm curious Mario, you had a girlfriend once and... umm what was her name?" Megaman rambled.

"Pauline?" Sonic stated.

"RIGHT! Pauline, what happened to her?"

"Who's Pauline?" Mario asked confused.

Both Sonic and Megaman sweatdropped and made shocked anime style faces, "Never mind..." They both sighed.

"W-was it something I said?!" Mario exclaimed.

"Why are we talking about girls anyway?" Sonic questioned.

Megaman shrugged, "Amy Rose disease?"

"WHA?!" Sonic exclaimed, "NO WAY!"

"Er..." Mario mumbled.

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA BE PINK AAAAAAAAAAAH!" The fastest thing alive exclaimed as he pictured himself turning pink.

"I-I was kidding..." Megaman sighed.

"Ya I know..." Sonic lied.

Mario started waving at someone, "Who are you waving to?" Megaman asked confused.

"Hi Samus!" Mario said cheerfully. **(AN- Aw man this part is gonna suck because I don't know anything about Metroid...)**

Samus waved back, "S-she's beautiful..." The blue bomber mumbled quietly, his robotic heart was beating fast.

"Well?" Sonic asked.

"W-what?!" The blue robot exclaimed turning to the blue hedgehog.

"Go talk to her!" Sonic said pushing his friend forward.

"W-wha?!" The blue bomber cried.

Sonic winked at him and gave him a thumbs up, "H-hi..."

"Umm Sonic, I don't think... err..." Mario rambled.

"Pfft, don't worry he's a brave little man..." The blue hedgehog sighed just then, "They grow up so fast..."

"I-I'm Rock and... umm uhh..." The blue bomber rambled before fainting.

The fastest thing ran and caught his friend before landing on the ground, Samus tilted her head in confusion. "Uhh we gotta go now..." Mario said before Sonic grabbed his arm and ran off with his two friends.

"Dang it why can't you walk yourself you fat plumber!" Sonic mumbled quietly.

_Later..._

The blue bomber slowly opened his eyes, he was leaning against a tree, "W-where am I?"

"Welcome back!" Mario said cheerfully.

"You fainted from shyness remember?" Sonic reminded Megaman of that embarrassing moment. "But hey, that wasn't a bad try! At least you managed to say hi!" Sonic said giving the blue bomber a thumbs up.

Megaman smiled, "Thanks guys..."

The sun started to set and everyone layed down together on the hill, the Blue Bomber sighed happily "It was great seeing you two again!"

"Agreed!" Mario replied.

"Totally!" Sonic replied with a chuckle.

"Best friends forever, right guys?" The Blue Bomber asked with a smile.

"Always!" Mario replied.

"You bet!" Sonic said cheerfully.

"Haha, you guys are the best!" Megaman said happily as the three formed a group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I picture these 3 as best friends :) even Mario and Sonic... anyway, I hope you enjoyed... <strong>

**-Ky**


End file.
